This is a Phase III, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, trial of the safety, tolerability and efficacy of methionine for the treatment of AIDS associated vacuolar myelopathy. The study will assess the efficacy of methionine in improving the clinical manifestations of AIDS myelopathy including lower extremity weakness, spasticity, clinical disability and urinary function.